DB Xenoverse: Saiyan of Time Patrol
by amipy4u
Summary: Arlic the mid-class of saiyan warrior girl from her past, on Planet Vegeta, was sent to the future from Shenron. Her mission to protect the history of timeline, including Z fighter. Based on the game 'Dragonball Xenoverse' and I own my OC Arlic
1. Prologue

_"History...is **changing**?!"_

 _The flow of time... something is very odd about it..._

 _...at this rate, history..._

 _no, everything **will collapse**."_

 _-000-_

 **DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE**

 **THE SAIYAN OF TIME PATROL**

 **PROLOGUE**

-000-

 **-AGE 737-**

 **(A/N: This setting is about Planet Vegeta before exploding by Frieza in movie 'Bardock: The Father of Goku' which Bardock never show his wife. )**

In Planet Vegeta, they are many population in these alien race called Saiyan. Saiyan are aggressive warrior on these planet. It is revealed that the Saiyan race's place of origin is unknown, but may still exist in the far reaches of space. Planet Plant was conquered by the Saiyans after the defeat of the Tuffles, and they renamed it "Planet Vegeta" after their most powerful warrior and ruler, King Vegeta. After the warlord Frieza decided that the Saiyan race could potentially pose a threat to his tyranny, the planet was completely obliterated from space, taking most of the Saiyan race with it.

INSIDE THE BAR

Every Saiyans are enjoy entertaining, such as drinking, chatting and having fun with girls. Except one saiyan that sitting on the bar alone is a woman. She is wearing armor saiyan sleeveless with black spandex short on her thigh, her black hair has a bit messing on her shoulder, she has black pupil on her eyes in slightly narrow shape of eyes and her body has look like a male but not too muscle they misunderstood her as a boy from her body and on her upper butt has brown tails move around. She is first female Saiyan become a mid-class warrior

" Is something wrong, young lady?" the bartender asked her. "i don't know, it's hard to explain about this" she said in nervous. She is not weak person, she's strong personality on outside but she has soft on inside. She couldn't tell her feeling to anyone else, it may feel trustfulness friendship since her past time, some of her team are mocking her because they know her reveal of gender.

"Don't worry, i won't tell anybody in here. So, you can tell me now." he smiled softly. She cannot help, but tell her story. "It was three days ago after _my_ mission, i went to medical to heal my injured, suddenly i heard crying baby getting loud and i saw it was baby boy that remind my rival. Not only that, there is a father tried to scan his scouter to his son, he disappointed about his power level and leave. I asked to doctor about what happened about him and his son's power level, the doctor said that man and his team went to the Plant Kanassa incident also his son " she sighed and continue the story. "i questioned him about his mate and son's mother, but the doctor kind nervous to said that information data was...gone." she had no idea how can be that possible someone tried to erase the information is very important from personal; maybe it because of problem relationship. The bartender was speechless"why?" he questioned. "i don't know, the doctor cannot searching about information detail; so i made my mind." she look around the table not to "To tell the truth, i asked him to take care his baby boy by myself" she said in low voice.

The bartender almost dropped the glass to hear that and he look at her in shocked. "Are you lost your mind!? Did you give a permission to the sire about you babysitter his son" he scowl at her. "I was. i asked him that i want to take care his baby boy, but he ignored me. Worst part is when i asked about his mate, he started grab my neck and push into the wall. I thought i was attacked by him, but he gave me face to face and said that none of his business and left." she confessing. The bartender become more serious about her story, she didn't lie to him

"You have no idea why did you want to take care to his son when the sire decline your request?" he scolded her because of taboo. As the rule of the Saiyans, the parents are not allowed to babysitter with their child. "Think about it? without his/her parents, the saiyan child cannot survive from the other planet when there is a mission; also the children became more weaker than them which mean they will execution by the _goddamn soldiers!"_ she hated when the words of 'soldiers' is belong to tyrant of Froze Demon, Frieza. The bartender finally understand why she is really need to take care the baby. She remember about the baby boy always smile at her. He thinks Arlic is his mother, but not. She is different from everyone else. Every Saiyan always scold and angry to their children to become a strong, but terrible warrior; otherwise, Arlic used him to be cheered up, praised and playing his toys with him.

" Let me guess, you said that the baby boy remind your rival has appearance, doesn't mean..." he cut out as the sound of falling table out of sudden. Everyone spun around at a man looks almost injured and everyone know who is he: Bardock the low-class warrior.

"Everyone...Listen to me..." He said. "Frieza tried to destroy entire our planet...If you want to save yourself, then you have to come with me" Everyone in silence, but some of Saiyan are insult him because they thought he's crazy and they are laughing except Arlic. She have no idea why she felt so bad to him. Image him that man remind as a kakarotto in adult version surround by mockers. She wouldn't let this happened like she did, but the question is: where is his crews? he was suppose to be together. Bardock' s expression became angry and go away.

Arlic heard a man from sitting next to her with his friends. "Did you see that? That scum guy thinks we're going to die and destroy by entire planet by Frieza. What a crazy bastard.""Yeah, who gonna stop us?

*SLAM*

Everyone stopped talking and look up at the person who standing up and slam the table really hard was Arlic. "You all people don't have respect him. I'm sick of you for insulting about low-rank" She whisper in menacing angrily. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT BARDOCK! HE IS A TRUE LEADERSHIP! YOU DON'T HAVE A HONOR ABOUT TRUE WARRIOR!" she yelled at them and stomped away from a bar until they began gossip about her.

"Hey, isn't that person is mid-class warrior?"

"Don't you know? that person already fired by King Vegeta cause the frieza's soldiers figured out from the true gender is a girl."

"You mean, she disguised as a man!? Which means..."

"Yes, they execution to her parents."

OUTSIDE THE BAR

Bardock is really pissed off for everyone laughing at him not to believe him. He knows he can see his vision from the future that will be happened. He knows someone follow him behind, then it was his rival, Arlic, the mid-class of warrior.

"What do you want? for laughing? leave me alone?" he told her. "Why should I laughed at you? You better explained right now?" she ignored what he said. "I'm in hurry! I don't need to explain now!" he walked away from her until her patience's out. "Really? You just want to save yourself? Doesn't mean you don't care about your family! What kind father are you?! YOU SUCH A SELFISH BASTARD!" she yelled at him for irresponsible him. suddenly, Bardock stopped

Everything in silence moment. In Bardock side, he remembered about what happened to his crews died by Frieza's soldier since he was unconscious in Planet Meat. In his dream, there is a Bardock was standing up in strange void alone and he Kakarotto, who he's still baby, sitting down while crying out alone then there is a person walk down to him and carried up. The person was Arlic is smile at him and Kakarotto seem happy with her, only Bardock seem jealous to her for; however, she walked up to him and gave him to carried his son. He has no choice, but carried up his baby boy. This is first time he hugs his own son while the baby smiles at him and he never felt happy before. He wants to thanks her, now she's gone.

 _'Please, protect your son before it's too late. He is the only one who can save the our race.'_

Back in reality, Bardock spun around at her in guilty. "You're right, I'm careless father who never give them the praise as a warrior. Right now, i have to save my son Kakarott before too late." his expression became more serious to her. "If you want to free from that evil tyrant bastard, then come with me as a real warrior." Arlic couldn't believe what did he said to her. Usually, Bardock always ignoring her about argument; this time, he listened to her. She can not helped, but she smiles at him and accept him as a rival into an ally.

" You bet, Partner!" she smiles

"Stop calling me partner, you idiot. Just move on!" he tried to hidden his blush on his face

* * *

 **The relationship between Bardock and Arlic are not couple, just a rival only. When she said 'partner' to him, he's such a tsundere person.**

 **Please, Review me**


	2. Ch1: Meeting

**Hi guys,**

 **The most difficult part is fighting scene, i cannot make any longer. As the writer, they can imagine how to fight; however, they couldn't make a write of the sentence or some details. It's kind complicated**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Give me a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself. This wish i ask for you, Shenron."

 _"Your wish is granted"_

-000-  
 **DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE**

 **THE SAIYAN OF TIME PATROL**

 **CHAPTER 1: MEETING**

-000-

 **-AGE 737-**

Outside of Planet Vegeta, thousand of Frieza's soldiers against 2 saiyans warrior. They both terrible injured but still fighting in unlimited until they stop their fighting when Frieza and his two comrades came out the ship, everyone were praise their tyrant except two Saiyans are growled in hatred. "Frieza, listen up! We quit! All of us, got it!" Bardock yelled at Frieza as Arlic did said. "Yeah! we don't work for your bullsh*t!" she replied more harshly, but Bardock approve her to be a strong warrior as he is. He can't believe that he was helped by his rival from mid-class warrior, Arlic. "We're free! You can find someone else with your dirty work!" he chuckled while he ready for charging his energy from his right hand. "Oh, and one last thing: This is the name of our people that you kill" Arlic was charging her energy from both hands and said "And this is you used us as a goddamn puppet!"  
"TAKE THIS!"Both of them throw away to target at Frieza where standing the top of the ship. Her victorious face has finally defeated by two saiyans warrior and no more killing the Innocent in whole planet by Frieza. However, Frieza started evil laughing as his red energy ball became bigger than ship and his finger flipped down as the giant engery ball went down to them. The Saiyan warriors become hopeless to save the Planet Vegeta. Before the gigantic energy ball hits them, Arlic felt empty from outside of her body, but inside her heart has only little hope.

'I don't want to die by evil tyrant. I have so many regret what I've done to myself. Please, give me a chance to change my destiny.' she closed her eyes before the death near you, but she didn't realize someone calling her because she already unconscious.

 _"Someone summons you from a land far away..."_

The red energy ball swallowed two saiyans,except only one female saiyan disappear with it. Then, the Planet Vegeta began exploding

 _"Now, brave warrior. Come forth!"_

 **-AGE 850-**

As the glowing light surrounded by female Saiyan began to fade out, her eyes started open as her environment came into full view. Outside the Planet Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she found herself standing on a stone path that trailed off to a vastly green on the ground, surrounded by black void sky and unfamiliar place. Arlic look around in surround the place. 'where am i? Am i dead?' she thought in confusing when she spun around and shocked what she saw from behind her is a green large dragon. _"Your wish has now been granted! Farewell!"_ The dragon began to glow then disappeared, later followed by seven balls shooting upwards in different directions and the whole from above turn into blue sky.

Behind dragon after appeared, there is a huge hourglass surround the gears. Saiyan girl still standing up with dumbfounded. "Okay..., That was really bizarre?" she look down to her appearance when she fought the soldiers , her armor are almost torn out but her wounds are already healed. 'That weird? I'm not so sure that i'm dying or not?. The question is how did i get here and who did this to me?' she thought in question her mind and kinda mixed of emotional between confusing or happiness.

She heard footstep from the left direction and what she saw a earthling man; he has purple short hair and blue eyes . He wear a long black coat with fur around his shoulder

Arlic ready to ready stance to face the new challenger. 'Shit! I don't have a scouter to get his power level' she thought when he stopped just five feet from her. "I see why Shenron summon you in your first place." He said. 'So that guy sent me here, but who the heck is Shenron?' she confused with unfamiliar name. "I'll have to explained it all later for now."He unshealth his sword from his back and ready to fight. " Let see how much power you have..." he said as he dash out to her and slice in different direction three time as she dodges it. Arlic step away farther from him, but her armor torn up into piece and she shock at her armor; luckily, she had a black sport bra. Also, The man didn't realized that person is a girl

"My armor! You will pay for this!" she dash out to grabbed his coat and faces against him closer with menacing. "You wanna insult me for my gender?" "What are you..." he cut off by throw away to the ground, "you shouldn't judge the girl side.." then ready to used energy blast on her hand; however, the boy just disappeared out of sudden. She can't believe her eyes that boy just disappeared in few seconds.

The Saiyan girl didn't realized someone is behind her and the boy spin his kick at her head; fortunately, her tail showed up and curled his leg tightly. He thought that was bad idea, but he was wrong. "You think my tail were weaker? not anymore." she swing her body as her tail did, then release it as throw up to the sky. "Man.., it's been long time that my tail has useful" she stroked her tail by herself as a few massage, then look up and saw that boy can fly like her. Arlic flew up and faces against him. "You better explain now before i'll kick your butt." she started serious at him, then he refused. "I can't. You have to pass your test first. So, I can tell everything." "Sound fair to me." she smirked and dashed out at him to ready attack, then she used spin kick at him. The boy already crosses him arm together to defense and used encounter attack as kick out on her chin harder. In her perspective, she can feel the pain; not because of hurt , she realized that she's not in dream; which means, she's survive from gigantic energy ball.

Back to the fight, Arlic dashed out at the boy and pouted with her fists as he dodged it. "Not bad at all, your skills are amazing. Looks like the little warm-up is complete." he grabbed her fist tightly. "Now, It's time you showed me your strength!" "Why thank you." she smash to his chest with her feet and jumped up to backward. "you seem serious about the fight, huh?" he unstealth his sword again. Arlic thought this one is tough one and prepared to real fight and focused from her energy blast was charging. 'Alright, here goes nothing' she focused at the enemy tried not failed again like before. When the charged is done, she released the energy toward to the man in massive explosion. Once she realized something very important to her 'Oh, no...What have i done?! I shouldn't kill him in the first place!' When the smokes was vanished, he stood up in unharmed. 'Thank goodness, I thought he going to die' she sighed out calmly.

After they fight, he said with smile. "You were chosen one." he threw up his sword to the air as he walked toward to her. "You are the only chosen one by Sheron." His sword fall down to him; otherwise, his body just leaned left as the sword entered the scabbard. "Sorry for attacking you, by the way." he said. Arlic gave him death glare for some reason. "Alright, you better explain everything. Right now" she said in angry growl and he began clear his throat to said her. "I'll introduction myself. I'm Trunks...I'm currently on a mission" "Okay, My name is Arlic. I'm a mid-class of Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta"She said in pride of her own honor; however, Trunks quiet shocked to hear about Planet Vegeta where the planet already destroyed for long time ago. He continue to said without worried: "As you see, this place it's not the world you're familiar with.""What do you mean? What planet is this anyway?" she said in curious. "This is Toki Toki world, where the flow of time gathers." he explained the place. Arlic started became confusing about place of time. "Um..., What are you?" she said. "You can call us, The Time Patrol.""Wait..., 'Us' 'Time Patrol?' What did they do? About job?" she said in nervous because she remember about Frieza used his deadly attack to Bardock and Arlic. "When the history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history" Arlic tried to calm down not to panic, her heart keep beating. "As Time Patrol members..., we'll fight all throughout time." He said in proud as his title. "Sometimes, we deal with legendary fighter or dangerous forces. What d'ya think?" he asked her.

"Could you give me a second a moment?" she said as she walk away from him not to far and started thinking about last time. 'First of all, me and Bardock were failed to attack him and Frieza was wiped them out his soldiers and my home every single attack. The worse part is everyone is dead, even Bardock except me?! That man is the _one_ who summon and give me alive?! Wait a second...' her thought was cut off by realizing. She look at him behind and asked in dead serious.

"You there, what year is this right now?"

"This year is 850"

"That means not...737?"

"No"

.

Silence

.

"I'm in f#$king future."

She finally snapped out herself.

-Trunks's P.O.V-

I know i have bad feeling what happened next after I answered her question about years. I heard she said to herself 'she in the future' and she look around like a mad woman is searching something, she went to the big stone on the right and smash her head hardly. Is she out of her mind?!

"OF ALL OF THESE STUPID!"

 ***SMASH***

"ASININE!"

 ***SMASH***

"JUMPING OF BULLSH*T"

 ***SMASH***

I tried to stopped her not to hurt herself. I grabbed her shoulder from behind not to bang her head again. "Stop it! you getting hurt yourself. I know this is more confusing to you from your past! This isn't dream, this is reality and you are save your life! Trust me!" she finally calm down as her body became weaker and she look at me in sadness expression. "Why am i only one live?" "Like I said, you are chosen one to save our history""But, what about Bardock and Kakarotto...?" she whispered in guilty then falls unconscious. 'Wait, did she said Bardock and Kakarotto(?). Could it be...Is she from other universe or something' I was thinking about her. In real history, Bardock confront to Frieza _alone_. I should report Supreme Kai of Time about this. But first, I have to take care of her right now.

* * *

 **The part of Arlic smashing her head remind from DBZA: Episode of Bardock, it's kind funny and badass line. Also Trunks knows about Planet Vegeta in history since he became Time Patrol and he knows everything about the history of all time. Speaking of Kakarotto, sometimes Trunks knows about the Saiyan name from Son Goku.**

 **Please, review me**


	3. Ch2: First mission

**In this fan fiction, I'll give an explanation about this dialogue is written in the text:**

 **"** Hi!"=Talking

'Hi!'=Though

"Hi!"= Communication on mind

 _'Hi!'_ =Letter

Enjoy

* * *

Trunks is standing in the front of her bed while Arlic was sleeping in peaceful with bandaged wrapped around her head. "I'm always to take care of you. It's been few days that you're still unconscious, but..." he showed off from his hand what he carries it: the letter with his name Trunks Briefs. "I hope you will understand the situation." he placed it on the nightstand table and left.

-000-

 **DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE**

 **THE SAIYAN OF TIME PATROL**

 **THE FIRST MISSION**

-000-

Arlic is wake up on her bed alone and she lives in apartment room alone. Her body felt nothing happen since her first fight and her head little bit hurt cause of banging her head herself from the big stone. She remembers about the man tell the truth that she in the future, she thought it was a dream; then she realized it's not a dream. Someone used the bandaged wrapped around her head, she knew who did this to take care of her was the guy with purple hair wears a black coat; however, she forgot his name. 'How stupid am i...' she felt shamed about yesterday.

She looks at the nightstand table near on the left bed, there is a letter from Trunks Briefs. 'So, that man is a Trunks Briefs.' she thought as she took up the letter, tore it up and read it carefully.

 _'Dear, Arlic_

 _I wrote this letter as an introduction to your new home and I know this is kind of complicated about what happened after fighting. You just faint out of sudden in few days. So, I sent you to your new apartment as you lived here. You see, this place is different than yours'_ he wrote the letter. 'Yeah? I'm really confusing about that but this place not so bad' she looks around her small room and look at the letter again.

 _'Before you go, I would like to find the note about the investigation in your room from this apartment. I believe this is your first time, but it's a different place.'_ she around her eyes as annoying. _'I want you to go to the straight in the front of you, there is a bathroom. You have to take off the bathroom first '_ she look up at the door and she gets up from her bed as she went it. When she opened it and saw a shower, toilet and sink above the mirror. As you can see, there are several sticker notes on the wall like in the shower. On the left side of the shower, it said 'switch on to turn right and switch off to turn left' and on the right side 'The red is Hot and the blue is Cold. Be caution: don't too much hot or cold water. (Balance)'. She looks confusing at the note 'Balance', then she takes off her clothes as the letter put away to sink table not to getting wet and went to inside the shower. At first, she tries to turn on the hot side as the water came out from the shower; moreover, the water is getting hotter. "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! THIS IS TOO MUCH!" she shouting in panic, then she turn on the cold and felt became warm. "so, this is what he said 'balance', huh?"

5 minute later after taking the bathroom, she wears towel cover on her body and head. 'I had never taken a shower like this before, but it's nice.' She read it again.

 _'After that, you can see a wardrobe on the right side; in other words, you can change your clothes do ever you want'_ Arlic opened the wardrobe's door and she pick up the black short suit and a new white Saiyan armor has been restored. "My gosh, he remembers my outfit for the first time...". _'In your apartment, there is a small kitchen and living room. If you are hungry, there is a food inside the fridge. Also, there in the cabinet above on oven'_ she eating the bread inside the chocolate in breakfast and drinking the milk."Sweet mother of..., this is the best food ever!" As a Saiyan, nobody care which one is edible or not. For female saiyan, they are few women have a job as a meat cooking _'If you feel boring, you can watch TV in the living room'_ Arlic pick up the remote control on the table, she has no idea what all these buttons for? At first, she just presses the red button to turn on the TV and press the random button to change the channel then she accidentally press the button on the right is volume; turns out it getting louder until the building almost trembling like an earthquake. A few second later, the Saiyan girl press the button to volume down until the voice fading out and turn off.

 _'Before you go, I need you to take my advice carefully. In this world, there are a lot of friendly people than your think. You shouldn't be rude or treat them and I want you to be nice and politely; also never ever kill them for no reason! If you're confused in this place, you can talk to someone else they can understand you_

 _Thank you for understanding my advice from this letter_

 _Sincerely, Trunks_

 _P.S: If you're ready, meet me in Plaza of Time at 2 p.m._

Arlic cannot believe what she read it. She look at the time, it's 10 o'clock in the morning. 'Maybe I should go outside and see the new world?' Before exit door, she saw a key hanger near the left door exit and above the note and it said: 'Before you go, always lock the door and don't lose your key'. She picks up the key and unlocks through the keyhole. 'Seriously, how many notes do he has on the wall?' she sweat-dropped.

-Plaza of Time-

Arlic look amazing how different from the new world. The sky is clear blue than Planet Vegeta, also the city

"Hoy, Are you new guy!?" the voice came from behind her. When she turn around, it was Earthling girl. Her hair is short straight in color purple, her eyes are dark blue, and her body is slender than Saiyan girl. She wears full-body battle suit in black and purple with red line and some of the small sunglasses on her blue eyes

"This is your first time you came here, right?" the unknown girl walk forward and suspicious entire Arlic's appearance. "Well, it's seen like you have a muscle. Are you Fighter?" she asked Saiyan girl. "Yeah.., that because I'm a warrior," Arlic answered in awkward, then she realized forgot her manner. "How rude am I. Let me an introduction." she clears her throat and said: "Hello my name is Ise Bettom, The Earthling. And you are?" "I'm Arlic, The Full-Blood Saiyan Woman" Ise is shocked when heard about Saiyan but not Full-Blood and female. "Saiyan... girl..? This is the first time I've ever meet Saiyan girl in my life!" She's so excited at the newbie, but Arlic tried to stay back from her because she is really annoying. When Earthling girl noticed that Arlic's belt just moved. "Wait, what's that on your waist?" she pointed on Saiyan girl waist, but Arlic is really annoying to Earthling girl for several questions without permission her personal space. "Come on, I'm not gonna harm you" and her tail just unwrapped in second. Ise's eyes wide when the tail is moving.

Saiyan girl tried to ignore the weird person. Luckily; Ise asked her where she goes, then Arlic wants to tour alone but Ise grabbed her arm to stop her. "Arlic, you cannot go tour by yourself. You will get lost in this place if you are not given an information. This is your first time you have been summoned in this world, right?" Arlic realized about Trunks who told about an unfamiliar place; then she growled and stared at the human girl. Ise was right. The new person wants to travel someplace. In the end, got lost. "Fine, you better tell the information about this place, but don't mess up!" Ise smiles in grateful. Before started, Arlic has brought map Tokitoki City on her hand for Ise to show the location. Ise picks up and looks at the map. , grab Arlic's hand and they walk away.

Arlic asked her about time and it's almost 2 o' clock that reminds her meeting. "Thanks for helping. I have meeting Trunks right now" Ise just nodded and pointed at him where he stands near in huge gate. Before she leaves, she heard Ise voices that 'Good Luck'. The Saiyan girl wants to meet again.

"Hi, Trunks" she greeting him. "Hi, Arlic. I'm sure you are here, that means you want to become Time Patrol" he asked her. "Well, I'm here means I'm ready, but I'm still mid-Class Saiyan warrior," she told him about her title. "Whatever you said, but thank you very much for accepting the mission. For now on, follow me" he told her to follow him where they ahead to the gate. "Where are we going?" she asked, then he responds only 'you will see' that makes her curious.

-Time nest-

Arlic look amazing to see a most beautiful place she ever saw in her life. The Time Nest resembles a giant birdcage, on the outside, the sky is dark green without cloud. Lastly; there is a big cotton in the front of her in color white and purple with pattern and the top of the roof where attracted to a tree. "What is this place anyway?" she asked curiously. "We call this Time Nest, where the Supreme Kai of Time lives here" he answered, but she question about who is Supreme Kai of Time and which house is the one live. He pointed out the right side where a two small house, with a branch in 3 rings. "The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place." Supreme Kai is the most important person of all time. You will wait 'till you became official." he continues to point out to the big house with the huge tree on the roof. "And over here, we also have a 'Time Vault'. It has many important texts. There is something I need you to take care of." "You mean like documents or something? I don't think I have to read that much" "Don't worry, not a big deal. So, let's head over to the Time Vault."

Time Vault

Inside the Time Vault, there is a huge hall where paint it purple surround the wall between mirrors and pedestals, also there is a root from the top of the tree where attracted on a ceiling. Lastly, a large circular table, with a bench-like chair, was in the center of a room. Arlic has no idea how beautiful place in this world.

"What are you searching for?" she asked him a question. He shows her the scroll with a dark aura. "This is a Scroll of Eternal. All of Time, All of history." he walked up to her. "Everything, It's all list in here" his face became worried out of sudden. "But..."Arlic stared him seriously. "What's wrong?"He shakes his head as he needs focus his newbie. "Here, just look at this" She had no idea, but look at the scroll what's going on here. Opening the scroll, then he shows Arlic the visual in the history of the timeline.

 **-AGE 761-**

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Piccollo used his final attack as he firing to the target where Goku grabbed behind Raditz; however, Raditz removes Goku's Full Nelson and push away from him then Goku get to shoot from attack through in his chest and died. Also, Raditz used ki blast at Piccollo who already exhausted from charging energy. Raditz began laughed as a shadow-like aura just appeared, then his eyes flashed red as the scene fade out.

-Back in the Present-

Arlic couldn't believe in her eyes what she saw in the scroll. She knows that person in black short and spike hair was Kakarotto and the other one with long hair is Raditz as his oldest brother, but she doesn't know why they fighting about. Her body began trembling in fear because of she afraid of Kakarotto's death. First Bardock, then Kakarotto. "As you can see... if history is in any way altered or distorted, it could change the world as we know it."

"No..., it can be...?! He can't die!" she shocks like she started crying, but hold back from her tears then Trunks's hand lay down on her shoulder to calm down. "Arlic, the reason why you're here is to fix the history. If you don't, these will happen," he replied calmly, yet serious. She look at him indeterminate "Are you kidding me? I have to save Kakarotto right now! Is anything to do?"

"Before you go, I need to use this." he gives to Arlic on his hand: Scouter. It may same as in Planet Vegeta, but different design. Scouter has attracted on left ear with blue vision (?). She took the scouter from him and place it on her left ear. "I hope this one will work..." she whispers. "So, How do I get there?" she questions, then he gives the scroll to her. "All you need is close your eyes and focus what you saw the place. Right now, Goku is in trouble before it's too late!" she nodded her head, her eyes closed to teleport to the past time.

- **AGE 761-**

Arlic finally arrives at Earth in the past. She was in a wilderness area with grassy plains, a few hills and the sky was same as Tokitoki world. "Alright, time to find Raditz and Kakarotto with his friend. I don't know who he is?" she used the Scouter as searching Kakarotto. When the scouter responds, it was in 10 feet miles to the west from her distance and she goes out. A few minute later, she saw them fighting and she tried to hide behind the tree not to notice her.

Her scouter suddenly went off as Raditz did. they look at the space pod, where it landed the first place, was exploded and shot up the little boy with his expression of anger and hurt, then landing down on his feet. Arlic started scanning at the little boy with her scouter. As a result, that boy name Son Gohan, 4 years old, half human and half Saiyan, his parent is Chichi and Son Goku. 'Wait..., Son Goku is Kakarot's new name, that odd? Then that little boy is Kakarot's son, which mean his uncle is... Son of a...?!' she finally realized his uncle is Raditz. Back to the z fighter against Raditz, Gohan growled at his father's aggressor. "Leave my daddy... ALONE!" with an angry cry, the little boy threw himself at full speed.

At first, Raditz slightly panicked, only to smirk once more as a dark aura consumed his being body. He avoids Gohan's attack then Goku's son fell down until unconscious. "You little brat!" Raditz prepared to attack to used ki blast at the little boy. Goku tried to stop his brother but his body still painful to get up.

In next scene, Arlic cannot handle it to see Kakarotto's son die in the front of her then she used full speed to grabbed to the boy before the ki blast explode.

Goku was shocked that he thought his son dead. But Raditz's scouter beeped out immediate, he looks at the person who ducks with holding something on the left. It was Arlic.

Arlic holds tight to protect Gohan and look at the boy was unconscious, yet uninjured. "Don't worry. You'll be safe over here" she gently placed him down to the ground. She can't helped, but remind him when Kakarot as a toddler to take care. She got up and turned to face the saiyan menace. "You Bastard! Are you out of your mind to kill your own nephew!? You'll pay for this..." her fists gritted tightly as posed herself in a fighting stance and Raditz shocked at the mysterious girl. "What...! Are you Saiyan! A Female Saiyan!?". Meanwhile Piccolo tried to catch his breath from his battle. "Goku, do you know her?" he asked Goku who lay down on the ground. "No, but..." He cannot helped, but chuckled for saved his son by strange Saiyan and tried to stand up. "I'm sure she is our side." Goku and Piccolo already fight stance with the mysterious girl against Raditz, but he launches his ki blast at them side by side. They jumped up before it hit the ground and floating.

"No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash!" Raditz yelled at the mysterious girl as he blasts out at her. For her, she wants to kill him for insult her. "Hey... Can I get your help?" Goku asked her for help. Saiyan girl avoids the ki blast from her opponent while she encounters to use ki blast." With my pleasure, kakarotto." She accepted his request. "Hm... Don't be a drag." Piccollo replied.

Arlic stare at her opponent, then she hear from her scouter. "Arlic? Can you hear me? It's me, Trunks!" he communicated to her, she press the scouter's button. "Yeah, I can hear you" "Good. Now... I'll be backing you up from the Time Nest. Listen, This Raditz-" "Pfft, That guy is so lame." She responds uninteresting. She thought that Raditz is a low-class warrior who defeats easily because of power level. What she's not realized has Raditz smashed his brother on the ground really harder. "You don't get it! He's stronger and crueler than his historical form.""Still, he is a low-class warrior that I can defeated him easily." she's keeps the fight at Raditz until she got a punch on her face. 'Damn, He is really tough..!' she wiped her nosebleed. "Please, I need you to defeat Raditz... So, Goku and Picollo can finish him" he ordered to his partner. "Understood!" she hangs up from her scooter and ready to battle.

Arlic used multi-punches at Raditz, then strike on his face, but he dodged at her fist and encounter her with a kick to strike. Arlic was launched to the ground near a big rock.

Raditz started taut at injured saiyan girl. "You think you can defeated me easily? Hell no! I know that you're mid-class Saiyan warrior, what a shame! you're just like low class, coward, and you are just a weakling _girl_!" she finally snapped out from her head as she gritted tightly to get up until the rock cracked. " Weakling, huh?" she look at him sternly. "You have no idea about true warrior girl. You think the warrior guy always better than a girl because they're strong in the universe? I'll show you the real warrior is...!" she used full speed at Raditz as launched the punch to his guts hardly. "Saiyan girl is not weakling than you expect..." she used spin kick at aim his head hardly. "Saiyan girl may look weakling, but they have high-spirit!"

Arlic gives strike the punch at Raditz's stomach critically make him vomit. "Remember this: Never underestimated to Saiyan girl.". Raditz growled like a wild animal and glared at her. "You...Bit-" He was cut out when someone stops him from behind. It was his brother.

Goku used Full-Nelson to his older brother "Wh..What are you doing?!" Raditz tried to release from his brother, but Goku hold back until his partner releases his ultimate attack; Special Beam Attack. "C'mon, Piccollo! Do it!" he shouted

Arlic tried to stop the Namekian, but the scouter's beeped out. "Wait, you cannot stop Piccollo. If you do, the history will be changed like before." Trunks warned. " But what about Kakarotto? I don't want let him die like this...!" she protests. "Listen, your job is to defeat Raditz, not to kill him. This history is already correction; so you don't have to worry Goku now. Trust me..." He begged for her, not to involved the history.

The brothers of Bardock got shoot beam through in their chest and fall down.

"Serve you...right.." Piccolo sighs out of his breath. He turn around and look at somewhere. The mysterious person is gone. "What was that? Where did she..."

 **sigh-AGE 850-**

Arlic finally returns to the Time Vault in the front of Trunks and saw the dark aura surround of scroll still appeared, so everything is back to normal from history. Also, she's not satisfied with Kakarot or Goku's death.

"Thank you so much, Arlic. That was wonderful. I didn't think it was your first time." Trunks praise her for her job. "Trust me, Raditz is weakling guy. I can beat him easily.." She rolled her eyes for being disappointed at the opponent. "You corrected the timeline and with no side effect. Good job!" He picks up the scroll which surrounds the dark aura sudden vanished, which mean the history is corrected. "Alright...Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in the scroll, it'll all be done." He explained. When he look at Arlic, she tried to hidden her face for being upset to let him die. Trunks tried to cheered her up. "You don't have to worry about him. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Ball." Finally, Arlic got attention to him in an unfamiliar name. "Dragon Ball...? What is that?" she questioned. " Dragon ball is magical orb can grant the wish." The mid-class warrior has remembered something. "Isn't the one the giant green snake that I've been summoned here?"Arlic told about yesterday. "Exactly!"

And then...

Arlic suddenly remembers about everything such as:

"Trunks, can I have a question. Why his name changes as 'Goku' not Kakarotto and what happened?" she asked him. "well, it's kind complicated but true..." he said nervously. "Do you remember what is your last time before you came Tokitoki World...?" she tried to remember and said: "Before me and Bardock going to the outer space, we prepared to used space pod for Kakarotto to save his life and went to the Earth...alone." the last word felt sadness for her, she is really miss him so much. Then he tried to cheered her up. "Actually, he's safe. When he land to the earth, he wasn't alone. there is an old man who found him on the field, his name is Son Gohan, the material art and adopted grandfather. He names him 'Son Goku' as a human; however, Kakarotto was very aggressive and fierce at him. One day, they went outside on the top of the hill then the baby accidentally fell down from the hill and smash his head to the rock." Suddenly Arlic started freaking out. "Kakarotto fell down! Are you telling me that boy is dead!" Trunks held his both hands to calm down. " Relax, Arlic. He was just asleep in a coma while Grandpa Gohan always taking care of him. A few days later, He already healed and his personality has changed into a good heart person..."She was shocked when Kakarotto has changed his personality since he hit his head. "One day at night, Goku had been warning from his Grandpa Gohan about the monster will appear at night.." Arlic tried to guess what he said until she clicked on her head. "Wait, so that means Kakarotto or Goku saw the full moon and turn into a Great Ape!"

The middle-class click her head from familiar name. "Wait for a second, the boy name Gohan was named after the person who take care Kakarroto, right?" she guesses it and he nodded his head. "I see...First time I met him grown-up, I called him Kakarotto but he doesn't like his original name. I guess I should call him 'Goku'?" she gave a few a headache from the storyteller and his name change that make her confused. "Don't worry about it. One day, he will understand about it. Just you wait."

The first time she met him since Bardock left furiously while the baby was still crying. She felt bad about the baby because he didn't have a mother, then she take care at him. When she tried to embrace him, Kakarot just stop crying, look at her and hug back. Arlic feels like something warm inside her chest. "So.., If Kakarotto never hit his head means he is going to destroy the earth, right?" she asked him in logic and he nodded. The middle-class warrior realized the rumor about Saiyan being a heartless monster. In reality, they learned to survive from another planet to make stronger. "Well, I have to go now and thanks for the story telling" She avoid the story about Saiyan culture or look at him before exiting the room.

"Oh! and by the way..." he gave the bunch of money as reward her mission. She looks at him speechless. "When your mission is complete successes, you get a reward. Keep hard work." He smiled and thumb up at her to praise her job. She can't help but smile widely when someone finally gave the wager. "and thank you very much, Trunks!" she almost yelled and run like an idiot because too overexcited.

-Her apartment-

Arlic went to the room and look at the pocket money. In Planet Vegeta, She tried to do the best her job until the end of the month; however, Planet Trade Organization didn't give a wager. The reason why she still alive and came here in nowhere place. She lay down on her bed, closed her eyes as thinking in few second and finally realized what happened

"I think I like this job. No matter how crazy is this, I will protect Kakarotto's life!"

* * *

 **Let's talk about the Scouter.**

 **As you can see, there are many color vision on scouter which means they have green, blue and red.**

 **For example, Raditz and Bardock wore green scouter means they're low-class, Nappa wore blue scouter means middle-class warrior (?) and Vegeta wore red scouter means elite warrior.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for long waiting because I've been busy in college in final semester to make the essay. That make me stress up**


End file.
